


Another Point Of Veiw

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-18
Updated: 2005-03-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Have the courage to look at things a little differently. You'll be rewarded.





	Another Point Of Veiw

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin was looking at the picture on the wall which he was certain was hanging sideways. This gallery was known for appreciating money more than art and he wouldn’t put it passed them to hang the abstract sideways so that it would look prettier and confuse people into looking at it more. 

But then he could be wrong, Justin slanted his head slightly to the right and started to see the colours take form. He slanted his head further to the side, bending his shoulders slightly. Yes he could almost see it now; it was a set of hands. The fingers where thin and skeletal, the colouring gave the impression of sharp movement. 

Justin’s eyes widened as he realised what it was he was looking at, and since he hadn’t seen anybody else tilting there heads to the side in front of this painting, it was safe to say he was the only one in the gallery who had any idea what it was about. He smiled slightly, it wasn’t that hard to see that the picture was the wrong way up. That meant others had seen but didn’t look properly in order not to appear foolish. 

Justin felt someone’s body heat slide along the wall of the personal bubble running along his back. Having a pretty good idea who it was he didn’t bother to correct his neck and sure enough he felt the mans dark, berry coloured lips grab a hold of a portion of his exposed throat. Smiling further Justin held back a laugh. Only Brian would take his current stance as an invitation to start necking. 

Brian, sensing the laughter being withheld brought his face up to look at the picture Justin was admiring in all its sideways glory. Wrapping his arms around Justin’s waist he set his chin down on Justin's shoulder, his eyes darting back and forth between the abstract painting and Justin’s sideways appearance. He gave a mental shrug and tilted his head to the right laying it across Justin’s shoulder and lower neck. His eyebrows rose as the image became clear. “Oh it’s a keyboard.”


End file.
